Sand Deep
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: A remake of Skin Deep from Once Upon A Time.


-I'm only doing this episode of once upon a time because it's my absolute favourite. I'm also only doing the fairytale land bits since I couldn't give the characters alternate names (except Gaara XP)-

-People who have seen once upon a time would know what's going on, but I think it can be read on its own-

-I don't own once upon a time or Naruto- 

Sand Deep 

Once upon a time in fairytale land there was a kingdom under siege by ogres.

'Sir there's news from the battlefield, the west village has fallen'

'My god'

'If only he had come' said Sasuke.

'Well he didn't did he' snapped Danzo slumping back into his throne.

Hinata rushed to his side 'he could be on his way right now papa'

BOOM BOOM

Everyone's heads swivelled towards the door, Danzo stood.

'Open it' he ordered.

His men quickly lifted the barricade and opened the doors to reveal... nothing?

They stared at the empty space until a high pitched giggle reached their ears, turning they saw a beast of a man sitting quite comfortably on Danzo's throne.

He had blood red hair a pair of ears and a long thick tail, his skin looked as if it was coated in sand and was littered with dark blue markings and engraved on the right side of his forehead was the kanji for love, he looked at them with cold black and gold eyes and grinned showing his razor sharp fangs.

'You sent me a message, something about help; help we're dying can you save us'

He grinned again 'the answer is yes I can, but for a price'

'We sent you a promise of gold' snarled Danzo.

Shukaku let out a another giggle 'I make gold, what I want is something more special'

'My price is her' he said pointing a single claw at Hinata.

Sasuke's arm shot between him and Hinata 'no' he snarled drawing his sword 'She is engaged to me'

Shukaku snorted 'I'm not looking for love; I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate'

'Get out!' Danzo shouted.

Shukaku smirked and started walking towards the door.

'As you wish'

Hinata watched him for a minute before making a decision.

'Wait!'

She pushed Sasuke's hand away 'I will go with him'

Shukaku giggled happily 'wonderful'

'No' shouted Danzo.

'I forbid it' added Sasuke.

Hinata turned on them, her eyes held a spark of anger 'nobody decides my fate but me' she said forcefully.

She turned back to Shukaku 'my friends, my family they will all be saved'

'You have my word' he said bowing his head.

'Then you have mine'

'It's a deal' Shukaku cackled.

'Hinata please you cannot do this' her father pleaded 'you cannot go with this beast'

Shukaku grasped at his heart dramatically.

'Father, Sasuke it has been decided'

Shukaku guided her out the doors and they disappeared in a burst of gold sand. 

**GAARAFANGIRL**

Shukaku pushed open the double doors and led Hinata through labyrinth of corridors and rooms that made up his castle.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked looking around at everything he owned in awe.

'Let's call it... your room'

He stopped suddenly and flicked his wrist causing a cell door to swing open.

Hinata looked at him in disbelief 'my room?'

'Well it sounds a lot nicer then dungeon' he said grinning all the while.

Shukaku then grabbed her arm, shoved her inside the small room and locked the door.

'Hey, you can't just leave me here!' she shouted hammering on the door. Shukaku just let out a high pitched giggle and walked away.

**1 week later **

Hinata had finally been let out and was now heading towards Shukaku with a tea tray, setting it on the table she nervously started to make tea while Shukaku watched her from the head of the table.

'You will cook me my meals'

'R-right' she stammered.

'You will clean the dark castle'

'I-I understand'

'You will fetch me fresh straw while I'm spinning at the wheel'

'Yes'

Shukaku's suddenly had a look of mischief in his eyes, he smirked slightly.

'Oh and you will skin the children I hunt, for their pelts'

Hinata gasped in horror and dropped the teacup she had in her hands, she glanced at him, a look of fear in her eyes.

He laughed at her expression 'just a joke dearie, not serious' he cackled.

She let out a sigh of relief and bent down to pick up the cup, picking it up she found it was chipped; fear suddenly hit her again, would he scold her?

'I-I'm terribly sorry but its chipped' holding up the cup for him to see 'you can hardly see it...' she trailed off.

'It's just a cup' he said confused at her behaviour over a little teacup.

Hinata smiled, thankful he wasn't mad she set about making another cup of tea. 

**GAARAHINATA**

In the past few weeks Hinata had familiarized herself with the castle and started the near impossible task of cleaning it, right now she was in the process of trying to open the curtains. Hearing the spinning wheel creak she turns her head.

'Why do you spin so much?'

Shukaku pauses 'I like to watch the wheel, helps me forget' he replied before turning the wheel again.

'Forget what?' she questioned.

He looks up 'Well I guess it worked' he said letting out one his famous giggles.

Hinata laughed and shook her head before turning back to the task at hand, pulling open those curtains.

Shukaku watches her for a moment before getting up and walking towards her.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to open these, let some sunlight in its almost spring' she said while giving the fabric another tug 'what did you do, nail them down'

'Yes'

She gave him a half hearted glare and yanked on the curtains again, this time they gave out, Hinata, not expecting it toppled of the ladder she was balancing on.

It all happened in an instance.

Sunlight now streamed through the windows illuminating the shocked pair, Shukaku now had Hinata in his arms; he looked down at her confused, she looked back at him.

'Thankyou' she whispered 'I'll umm put the curtains back up'

Abruptly he put her back on her feet 'no matter, I'll get used to it' he said walking away with a dazed expression on his face. 

**1TAIL**

'Why did you want me here?' Hinata asks sitting down beside him on the table.

Shukaku put down his chipped teacup 'the place was filthy'

'I think you were lonely, any man would be'

'I'm not a man'

Hinata fell silent for a moment before remembering what she found while cleaning up one of the upstairs rooms.

'I found clothes, small as if for a child, was there a son or were they yours...'

He looked at her; eye's holding sadness 'there was son I lost him, like I did his mother'

Hinata looked down, feeling guilty that she brought it up 'I'm sorry' she said softly.

'So you were a man an ordinary man' Hinata asked, seeing as he wasn't going to answer she tried again.

'If I'm not going to know another person for the rest of my life can't I at least know you?'

He snorted 'Perhaps you just want to learn the monsters weakness's hmm'

She smiled 'you're not a monster'

BOOM BOOM

Both of them turned towards the hall, Shukaku gets up to see who could be at his castle doors. Opening them he found Sasuke.

He pointed his sword at Shukaku 'you foul beast has-'

Whatever he was about to was cut off as he was enveloped in sand, when the sand disappeared, a rose lay in his place; Sasuke had been turned into a single red rose.

Shukaku grinned triumphantly.

'Who was that?' Hinata asked walking into the hall.

'Just an old women selling roses... here' Shukaku held out the rose for her 'if you'll have it' he added.

Hinata smiled and took the flower 'why thank you' she said curtsying, Shukaku followed suit and bowed, she giggled before making her way back into the dining room to look for a vase.

'You had a life before this, friends, family, what made you come here with me?' he asked.

Hinata thought about it for moment 'heroism, sacrifice there aren't a lot of opportunities for women in this land to show what we can do. To see the world, be heroes'

She looked back at him 'when you arrived that was my chance, I always wanted to be brave, I figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow' she said placing the rose in the middle of the table.

'And is it everything you hoped?'

'Well I did want to see the world... but I did save my kingdom' she said smiling wistfully.

'And what of your fiancé'

'It was an arranged marriage I never really cared much for Sasuke, to me love is a mystery to be uncovered, but you were going to tell me about your son'

Shukaku looked her in the eyes 'I'll make you a deal, go into town and fetch me some straw, if you return I'll share my tale'

Hinata was shocked 'you trust me to come back'

'Oh no I expect I'll never see you again' he said sadly. 

**RUMBELLE**

Hinata was hurrying down the road with her basket when a carriage came up behind her, Hinata quickly moved to one side to let them past when a woman stuck her head out of the door.

'Did my carriage splash you dear' she said pleasantly.

Hinata shook her head 'oh no its fine'

'You know I'm tired of riding I think I'll walk with you for a bit'

Ino hopped out of her carriage and started walking, Hinata hurried to keep up with her.

'You carry very little, running from someone' she inquired.

Hinata bit her lip 'well...'

'Let me see master or lover?'

Hinata's eyes widened.

'Oh I see master and lover' Ino smirked and continued 'you love your employer but your leaving him'

She shook her head 'I might love him, but something evil has taken root in him'

Ino snapped her fingers 'that sounds like a curse and all curses can be broken'

She looked slyly at the young women beside her 'A kiss born of true love...'

Hinata's head snapped up her face turning red.

Ino laughed 'oh no I wouldn't suggest you kiss a man who held you captive'

'Oh right'

'Besides if he loves you he would of let you go' she said glancing at Hinata.

'But he did let me go'

'Yes but no kiss happened'

'A kiss... that's it, he would be a man again' Hinata whispered.

Ino grinned in triumph 'an ordinary man' 

**RACCOONDOG**

Shukaku stood in his study watching the window when he sees something more like someone that sends him into shock, it was Hinata.

'She returned' he thought happily rushing down the stairs to his spinning wheel.

Hinata walks into the hall carrying a full basket of straw.

He looks up 'oh good your back I'm almost out of straw'

Hinata smiles 'you're happy I'm back' she exclaims putting the basket down and sitting beside him.

Shukaku grins 'I'm not unhappy'

'Now you promised me a story'

'Did I'

She nodded expectantly 'tell me about your son'

'I lost him there's nothing much to tell really'

'And since then you've loved no one and no one has loved you'

Shukaku leaned towards her 'why did you come back?' he whispered.

'I wasn't going to but something changed my mind' Hinata leaned forward the rest of the way to press her lips against his.

Pulling back she watched his reaction.

Shukaku groaned softly his skin felt as if it was shifting.

'What's going on?'

Hinata smiled in happiness 'kiss me again its working'

'What is?' he asked looking at her, his eyes were slowly turning back to their natural blue.

She softly grasped Shukaku's face 'any curse can be broken'

He stiffened and shot up 'who told you that' he thundered.

Hinata flinched 'I- she didn't say'

Shukaku was furious, so furious that the transformation had receded, he stomped over to one of the covered up full length mirrors and ripped of the sheet.

'Your plan didn't work dearie, I'll always be more powerful than you' he yelled into the mirror.

Hinata stood, clearly frightened, she tried to approach him.

'Shukaku...'

He spun around and bared his fangs at the girl.

'You...' he snarled advancing on her 'I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me'

'No its true love!' she cried.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' he roared.

'Why don't you believe me?' she yelled.

Shukaku grabbed her 'BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME' he dragged her down to the dungeons and threw her in and slammed the door.

Hinata curled into a ball and sobbed 'I'm sorry' she whispered. 

**TRUELOVE**

Shukaku stood by the table looking at the tea tray, grabbing one of the cups he threw it at the wall in anger, that one was followed by the rest, picking up the last cup he paused, it was the teacup Hinata had chipped her first day here.

He looked at it with anger and sadness before coming to a decision, putting the cup down he headed towards Hinata's cell.

He opened the door and walked in.

'What are you going to do to me?' she asked looking up at him from her perch on the bed.

Shukaku pointed out the door 'go, I don't want you here anymore'

Hinata's eyes watered but she didn't let herself cry, she walked past him, but she stopped and turned back.

'You were freeing yourself, you could of had happiness'

'That's a lie' Shukaku said his eyes averted.

She shook her head 'You're a coward Shukaku'

'I'm not a coward, my power just means more to me than you'

'No, you just don't think I can love you, now you've made your choice, you're going to regret it... forever' she said as tears started to trail down her cheeks.

'Now all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup' she choked out, and she ran out the door not looking back. 

**TRUELOVE**

Shukaku was sitting at his spinning wheel, thinking about Hinata; even if he wouldn't admit it out loud he did love her.

Suddenly his doors flew open and in strode the Queen like she owned the place, the doors closing behind her.

'Flimsy locks' she said walking straight over to the tea tray 'I have a deal to discuss, a certain mermaid'

'I'm not dealing today' he said forlornly.

Ino sneered 'angry at me, what is it this time'

He looked up 'you're deception failed, you'll never be more powerful than me'

She rolled her eyes 'naw is this about that girl I met on the road, what was her name, Karin, Sakura...'

Shukaku's eye twitched in annoyance 'it was Hinata'

Ino sniffed 'right... well rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy'

He paused in his spinning, got up and walked towards Ino 'what tragedy?'

'Oh you don't know' she said cheerfully 'well when she got home her fiancé had gone missing, and after her association with you no one would want her, her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out'

'So she needs a home' he said.

Ino grinned she was enjoying this 'he was cruel to her he locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying, after a while she threw herself off the tower, she died'

Shukaku's anger was boiling to the surface 'you're lying'

'Am I?' she challenged.

'We're done, leave' he said flicking a hand at the doors, opening them.

'Fine I've got better things to do' she ran her finger along one of the shelves on the way out 'the place is looking dusty Shukaku, you should get a new girl' she smirked and walked out slamming the doors behind her.

Shukaku's breath was becoming ragged, he walked towards the glass cabinet and pulled out the Hinata's cup, he then made his way over to a large golden chalice on a regal looking pedestal. He removed the chalice and replace it with the little chipped cup.

He finally broke down and did something he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. 

**BEAUTYBEAST**

Ino walked down one of the corridors in her large estate and looked into one of the cells, she smirked 'I now had leverage over that raccoon she thought turning away.

'You won't get away with this!' Hinata yelled 'he will find me' 

**The end**

-You wouldn't believe how long it took to do this, and there's probably still mistakes in it *sigh* REVIEW-


End file.
